The 12 Days of Doctor Who
by ImXDragon
Summary: A little collection of short stories pertaining to the Christmas spirit, including: Santa Strax, fluffy bunnies, and an ancient plan put together by many familiar faces. I will be posting a chapter once a day, every day, until we've reached the twelfth day: Christmas Eve!
1. Day 1: Bingo

**A/N:**

**I know I have other stories to continue and all, but the following stories just kind of...tackled me, if you will. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy! **

OoOoOoO

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS after shaking his trainers off outside, scattering the snow that had gathered on them. He closed the door behind him to prevent the chilling breeze from getting in, then hung his wet coat on the closest coral pillar to dry.

After having spent the day at a lovely village just outside of the snow-laden forest, the Doctor had come back to a TARDIS half-buried in snow. He had spent the rest of the evening shoveling it out, just so he could get inside. Needless to say, he was a bit tired, and maybe a little bit irked.

He turned towards the console, ready to set his next destination, but stopped dead when he spotted a floppy-eared rabbit sitting on the helmic regulator.

"How'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked, walking over and gently picking the rabbit up. Surprisingly, it didn't struggle against his grasp. He held the rabbit up and looked into its little bunny eyes. "Bingo…" he said. "Always wanted to name a rabbit Bingo. What'dya think, Bingo?"

He was answered by...well...a munching rabbit. Rabbits always looked like they were eating…

"Well, let's get you back where you belong, Bingo." The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and put Bingo down into the snow outside. "Go rejoin your big bunny family." He closed the door and turned back around.

Another rabbit sat on the floor by the console…

"What?" He went over and picked this new rabbit up. It looked exactly the same as the other...Well, it was the same species and all. But this rabbit was exactly the same.

"Bingo? Is that you?"

His question was once again answered by quiet nibbles.

The Doctor stared at the rabbit for a long time, before heading back to the door. "Let's try this again."

Once again, Bingo was placed in the snow, and the Doctor watched it closely as he closed the door. He then turned towards the console slowly, expecting another rabbit to be there. But there wasn't. He glanced over his shoulder once, before making his way to the controls.

The Doctor stopped mid-step when he heard something behind him. He turned around quickly, only to see that his coat had fallen. He sighed, realizing that he had been holding his breath, then went to go pick the coat back up.

But then stopped again…

In the folds of the coat, which formed something of a nest, a floppy-eared rabbit...the floppy-eared rabbit was huddled in a little ball, fast asleep.

He slumped his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"Are you doing this? You are, aren't you...A trick? A joke?" He looked back down at Bingo.

The Doctor watched Bingo sleep for quite some time, staring at the little thing. Then he moved to pick it up again, but stopped himself half way.

It was so innocent, so comfy so..._adorable!_

"A present?" He asked the TARDIS. He got no reply, but if he had, he knew what it would be.

"I'm not_ that_ lonely!" The Doctor said indignantly. Bingo buried its head in its paws, snoring softly.

"But I suppose a little companion wouldn't hurt…"

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**This goes out to my brother! Merry Christmas! :)**

**And I just couldn't help it...when I saw David Tennant and the rabbit in the 50th special, I knew I had to write this. ;)**


	2. Day 2: Nativity Part I

**A/N:**

**This one's awfully short, but it's the first part in a series. **

**And a great big thank you to those who Favorited, and are following this story! :)**

OoOoOoO

The Doctor raced through the thriving town, his long scarf flowing behind him a bit like a cape. He held on to his hat, not wanting it to fly off of his head as he picked up speed.

He was late. Very, very late. If he didn't make it to his destination in time, then the ancient, complex, and utterly important plan he had formed would be ruined. Not to mention, this plan was a fixed point in history. It _had _to be seen to the end.

The Doctor weaved through the busy crowd as the sun began to set, aware of the odd glances he was receiving. Of course, he realized, his apparel was completely wrong for this era; it was the year 3 B.C. But he wasn't sure he cared too much. There was no way he'd give up the scarf, even if this _was_ an important moment in history.

The crowds wouldn't normally be this busy, but Caesar Augustus had just ordered a census to be taken throughout the Empire. Every man and his family had to travel back to his own ancestral hometown. Not to mention, this was Bethlehem in Judah. If the Doctor had to guess, he'd say a large portion of the immediate population had come from here.

He now saw his destination, and picked up a little more speed. He also saw a man leading a donkey bearing a young pregnant woman approaching his target. He had to get there first...they couldn't be allowed to get that room.

But they did reach it first...he failed. Even so, he kept running, and watched as the man argued with someone inside the hostel for a few moments. Then they turned away and left.

They left? But he wasn't in there to take the last room. Why had they been declined?

When he reached the inn, his questions were answered rather quickly.

"I've got it, you slug," a future version of the Doctor stood before him, looking a bit irked. He was wearing a multi-colored coat and a blue polka-dot cravat, the distinct cat brooch shining in the fire light.

"But you've got to go take my place. Get to the field!"

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**To be continued!**

**What is the Doctor up to? First one to guess gets a big cyber hug! :D**

**Of course...anyone who reviews gets a cyber hug ;)**


	3. Day 3: Not Alone

**A/N:**

**Just a little tribute. This one's set a bit more gloomy than the rest. Obviously, it starts at the very end of the Runaway Bride, then goes off to the Doctor's PoV.**

**All rights belong to BBC. I don't own the characters or the episode.**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoO

"Tell you what I will do, though," Donna said as the snow swirled around her, the strange police box, and that wonderful alien man.

"Christmas dinner," she nodded her head towards the home they stood outside of. Inside, her mum, dad, and granddad were waiting, with no idea that she was still alive after the catastrophe that had occurred during the wedding.

She was met with an odd stare from the Doctor; sort of a mix between hesitation and pain..and a little bit of shock. Ah...he was probably still disappointed...she had just turned down his invitation. His offer to show her time and space. Perhaps she was a bit bonkers for not accepting…

"Oh come on!" Donna said, nodding her head again.

"I don't do that sort of thing," the Doctor replied, shaking his head, putting on a stern look that she didn't believe.

"You did it last year, you said so. And, you might as well, because mum always cooks enough for twenty." Donna pointed that way with her thumb and shrugged.

"Weeell.." The Doctor sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot a bit awkwardly. He looked at Donna, then the TARDIS, opening and closing his mouth as if words were going to come out, but they didn't.

"Oh, alright then," he finally said. "But you go first. Better warn them. And," he looked at her pleadingly. "Don't say I'm a Martian."

This made Donna laugh, recalling the events of the day.

"I just have to park her properly," the Doctor said, talking about the TARDIS, as he opened the wooden blue door. "She might...drift off to the middle ages. I'll see you in a little bit." He dug one hand in his pocket and disappeared behind the wooden frame.

The wooden frame she knew held so much wonder inside.

Donna turned to head inside, already trying to think of how she was going to explain this to her mum and granddad. But as soon as she heard the engine of the TARDIS start...she knew she wouldn't have to. And she whipped around.

"Doctor! DOCTOR!"

The engine stopped, and the Doctor opened the door to step out, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Blimey! You can shout!"

Donna dipped her head, a look of understanding on her face.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"If I'm lucky," the Doctor smiled softly. And Donna smiled that brilliant smile, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Just...promise me one thing," she started. The Doctor frowned and inclined his head.

"Find someone," Donna said.

"I don't need anyone." Was the Doctor's reply.

"Yes you do," she determinedly. "'Cause sometimes I think you need someone to stop you."

"Yeah…" he replied quietly. His eyes suddenly looked old and heavy. Maybe it was because of the sad frown he had on his face. But he brightened up quickly, taking a deep breath and raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks then, Donna! Good luck! And just…" he leaned forward and smiled. "Be magnificent."

This made Donna smile again. "I think I will, yeah."

And the Doctor closed the door again.

"Doctor?"

He opened the door once again and leaned out. "Ah, what is it now?" He asked, with an irritated edge in his voice.

Donna smiled, but grew serious again. "That friend of yours...what was her name?"

There came that frown again, and those thousand-year-old eyes.

"Her name was Rose." His voice was tight, and his lip quivered as he spoke. However much he didn't want Donna to see it, she knew...she knew he was on the verge of tears. And with that, the Doctor closed the door, leaving Donna, the night, the Earth, and the snow behind him.

The Doctor went straight to the console, starting the engines and holding on as the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex for the millionth time. His vision grew blurry as his eyes filled with moisture. It had just been the atmospheric excitation...bothering his eyes. That's it.

He wasn't disappointed...he wasn't sad that Donna hadn't come. Course not. He wasn't still grieving over Rose...he had never allowed himself to grieve. So that wasn't it.

And he _certainly_ wasn't lonely.

The Doctor stood by the console for a long time, trying to convince himself that it was just the snow...it was just exhaustion...it was just relief that he was still alive…

He didn't need anyone right now. Seeing someone else would only end in heartbreak.

But the rebel tears came anyways, slipping down his cheeks silently.

Why was he crying? He couldn't figure it out...or didn't want to figure it out.

Maybe it was the silence.

Maybe it was the thought of continued silence.

The Doctor leaned into the console with his hands and drew a shaky breath. His eyes stung as fresh tears formed in his already moist eyes.

No companion to ask questions, to request destinations, to say 'oi!' or 'idiot!' or even just 'hello.' No companion to argue with him (Oh Romana.), no companion to contradict him (Ian, where are you now?), no companion to talk to him about the older days (Susan…), no companion to hold his hand…

Rose..who's going to hold _your_ hand now?

He was ripped from his thoughts when the TARDIS suddenly quaked, leaving the Time Vortex. It's engine's groaned and screeched as the blue police box materialized.

The Doctor hadn't set a destination...so where was he now? He wiped his eyes and sniffed, taking this mysterious opportunity to leave the grief behind.

He didn't look at the monitor to see where he was (perhaps Donna's methods were still seared in his mind), and instead went straight for the door. He was temporarily blinded by strings of Christmas lights lining the modern neighborhood.

Where was he? Looked like Earth...smelled like Earth...hadn't he just left Earth? Why had the TARDIS taken him here? Had it been a malfunction?

"Doctor?"

Both hearts skipped a beat when that warm voice touched his freezing ears.

"Hello Sarah Jane."

OoOoOoO

**Rest in Peace, Elisabeth Sladen.**


	4. Day 4: Nativity Part II

**A/N:**

**Another short bit to continue the great plan. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoO

"Come! Come!" The youngest Doctor (although eldest in appearance) shouted to the others, fixing his robe a bit more on the side and making sure his walking cane was secured on the camel's saddle.

"Must we wear these? It is extremely uncomfortable." The shorter Doctor was struggling with his turban, covering his eyes and wrapping his neck with the cloth unintentionally. He seemed to be getting it everywhere except for his black-haired head.

The taller of the three sighed, coaxing his camel a bit closer to assist his midget of a predecessor.

"Was I always this...uncoordinated?" He asked, choosing to use a kinder word than what he had wanted to say.

The Second Doctor opened his mouth indignantly, and was about to say something, but the First Doctor cut him off.

"The apparel is essential to our plan. We must be passed as 'wise men' in the town. Now are you two almost done? I fear we will be late."

"Nearly finished," the Third Doctor replied, then tugged at the Turban a bit harder than necessary, almost knocking the other off of his camel.

"Stop playing around!" The Doctor scolded them. "And let's get a move on." He tugged at the reins of his camel, and began the journey to Bethlehem, expecting the other two to follow.

Which they did. Of course they would. But first they shot each other a heated glance.

But those glances were lost in the light of the magnificent star that shone over the town of Bethlehem.


	5. Day 5: The History of Christmas

_Do you ever feel like something isn't as it seems? Like a story isn't told correctly, and you know it. Like the original story had been distorted and changed as time went on._

_I can assure you that you aren't crazy for feeling this. Despite what we think, the most recognized stories of our time are actually wrong._

_One fine example is the story of Santa Claus. Or, Father Christmas._

OoOoOoO

A very long time ago, on a shimmering red planet in the constellation of Kasterborous, a convict was held on trial for crimes that have become lost in time. Although we know they had something to do with causing misery for the people, since he was sentenced with an Irony Penalty.

An Irony Penalty on the planet of Gallifrey meant that the convict was to reverse the circumstances that had brought him to trial in the first place, while being kept under constant guard.

In this case, it was to create happiness for the people, in a very specific way.

But the people of Gallifrey would not accept the cruel man back into their society, so the council was forced to send this criminal away to another star system to complete his sentence.

He was sent to Earth, with an escort, and they set up reclusive living quarters in the Northernmost Pole.

The instructions he was given were based off of the history of the Earth. To be specific, they were based off of the acts of the Christian Bishop of Myra: Saint Nicholas. Saint Nicholas was well-known for his gift giving, specifically to children.

The convict thought this was all well: if he made the innocent offspring if this primitive species happy, then his sentence might be less...lengthy.

So every year, through illegal means (which involved midget aliens from the planet Elf) that he managed to hide from his escort, the convict would obtain many toys. And using the Time Capsule the ones from Gallifrey had arrived with, he would deliver the toys, managing to reach all of the children in a single night.

For centuries, the Germanic people mistook him for Odin. The Dutch called him Sinterklaas, and the escort that was normally seen by him was known as 'Zwarte Piet,' or, 'Black Peter.' In the 1840's, a man called 'Tomte' began delivering presents in Scandinavia. In the 16th Century, 'Father Christmas' appeared in England, spreading joy and prosperity.

After the council of Gallifrey saw that they had created something that largely impacted the many cultures on Earth, they continued the tradition, even after the convict and his escort passed away.

In a sense, they began celebrating Christmas on Gallifrey; celebrating with many feasts, and sending away a chosen Time Lord to take the place of the now iconic figure. The chosen man would take their turn that year, then come back and select the next man. Simply put, it was a new tradition.

The humans began shaping their own fantasies around these visitors, picturing the figure as a jolly, white-haired man with a splendid beard. The people of Gallifrey didn't try to correct them...they had already interfered enough.

So through the sentence of a terrible man, an incredible holiday was born. Never let it be said that good things cannot come from the bad.

OoOoOoO

"And there you have it," the Doctor said, finishing by raising his hands with a flourish, as if there was fanfare playing. "The history of Christmas."

His extravagant position deflated when he saw his companions asleep against one of the coral pillars. Mickey had his head back and his mouth open, snoring a bit, and Rose was curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor tried to be disappointed, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"Sleep well then, and merry Christmas."

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**Oh, just in case you didn't know...I love reviews. Reviews make me very happy. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated, and they make my day. :)**


	6. Day 6: Nativity Part III

Mary's shrill scream of pain gave Joseph a burst of speed as he pulled the donkey up the hill. His love was giving birth, and he could find no place for them to stop. And he certainly wouldn't allow the child to be born in the dirty street.

He felt a deep sense of failure filling him as Mary groaned, leading into another scream as she writhed on the donkey's back. He had failed to get them to Bethlehem fast enough. He had failed to find a single room where they could rest. And he was failing to comfort his wife. Not to mention, he was failing his child.

If this child was to be a King as promised, it wasn't right for him to be born in the streets.

"Excuse me."

Joseph looked up, ripped from his thoughts when he heard the gentle voice. In front of him stood a blonde-haired man with extremely odd apparel. It reminded him of some sort of light-colored uniform. But the vegetable on this man's chest threw him off…

"I know somewhere you can stay," the man continued.

Joseph's entire being lightened up immediately. Weird or not, this man must be an angel.

"It's a bit of a mess, but it's better than the street at any rate."

"We will take anything," Joseph said quickly, and Mary groaned again. "Where is this place?"

"Follow me."

And they did. They followed the strange man all the way to the barn.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**To be continued! **

**Pretty short one, I know.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!**


	7. Day 7: Ginger

"Oh, mum, it's perfect!" Rose exclaimed, holding up a newly-unwrapped jacket to her chest.

"I knew you'd like it," Jackie said knowingly, then went off to explain how she had gotten a discount on it and what she had gone through to get it, blah blah blah…

The Doctor watched the little family (Mickey included) open their Christmas presents and just enjoying each others' company. The smile never left his face, and he joined in with the festive conversations and laughter. It was quite the joyful scene in the Tyler's humble home.

It had been a long time since the Doctor had witnessed a family just celebrating being together. Seeing their happiness helped fill in a little bit more of the hole the Doctor's lost family had left in him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Rose dropped a wrapped box on his lap.

"A present?" He asked, surprised.

"Did you think we'd forget you?" Rose asked, smiling that beautiful smile.

"The man who's saved our lives a thousand times deserves somethin' on Christmas too," Mickey said from his seat.

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled warmly.

"Well go on and open it!" Jackie said a bit impatiently. But she was smiling too.

The Doctor tore the bright-colored paper of quickly, not able to remember the last time he had done that. To Rose, he looked like an excited child. She laughed at his childish expression, but stopped when the Doctor's brows knitted in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, examining the small box carefully.

"It's hair dye," Mickey said, "Says so on the package."

"Hair dye?" The Doctor asked. Then his eyes brightened, and a grin spread across his face as the realization came to him. "You mean I…?"

"Yes," Rose grinned.

"_I'm gonna be ginger!_" The Doctor shouted excitedly.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, after the last of the festivities, Rose had said goodbye to Mickey and Jackie, and was once again ready to travel with the Doctor throughout time and space.

She unlocked the TARDIS door and stepped inside of the wonderful machine. She was ready to rescue civilizations, defeat monsters, run for her life, and be by the Doctor's side.

But Rose stopped mid-step, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted in a gape.

The Doctor was standing by the console, grinning widely. His hair was bright, fiery-red, and was especially spiky and wild today. He looked..._ridiculous_.

"This isn't gonna work…"

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**I wrote this because I always wondered why the Doctor didn't just dye his hair, if he wanted to be ginger so bad. ;)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism ALWAYS appreciated! :D**


	8. Day 8: Nativity Part IV

The Fourth Doctor reached the top of the hill just as a bright light flashed and disappeared into the light. Ah...probably just the Chaos Body above them.* Well, it wasn't really called a Chaos Body, that's just what the humans named it. It was just a superheated ball of psionic energy that acted as a protective containment field around a malign intelligence.

Malign...heh...well, he'd worry about later. But for right now it served their purpose, even though the intelligence didn't know it.

What he saw when he reached the top was a group of sheepherders wide eyes, gaping mouths, and white faces. All of the sheep had scattered, baying frantically as they scuffled away.

Undeterred, the Doctor continued with his mission.

"Listen to me! There's something happening in Bethlehem. And you need to…"

As he was talking, the sheepherders seemed to snap out of it, and began to run down the hill towards the town, racing right past him without giving him so much as a glance.

"Well...I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that _good." The Doctor flashed a white smile. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I'm that good."

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**Pretty short one, but I had to add it in. ;)**

***Little shout out to Gary Russel's Beautiful Chaos. If you haven't read it, I would highly recommend it. :)**


	9. Day 9: Santa Strax

**_A/N:_**

**I don't normally write about the Smith/Doctor and his companions, so this might be a bit rough. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my brother, Politically Undead, for making this chapter possible!**

**Enjoy :)**

_OoOoOoO_

_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the streets, many humans were stirring...and so was Strax. _

"Must I wear this primitive clothing, sir? It lowers my defenses," Strax said, tugging uncomfortably at his Father Christmas outfit.

"Strax," the Doctor comforted, just a tiny bit irked, "No one is going to try to attack you like last year. And even if they do, Jenny and Vastra will protect you."

"I am a Sontaran! I do not need protection! Especially from a filthy reptile!"

The Doctor waved this comment away, used to ignoring Strax.

"Alright Strax," he cut to the chase. "Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"All too well," Strax groaned. "I am to...ask the _human_ offspring what they desire for Christmas."

"And?" the Doctor asked forcefully.

"I am to have them sit on my lap, and give them a gift."

"Good," the Doctor chirped. "Let's get started."

He straightened his elf hat and led Strax to the festive throne mounted on a street corner and sat him down. A row of street urchins and little children were lined up, eagerly ready to speak with Father Christmas. Of course...the Doctor wasn't sure if elves were affiliated with this version of the Gallifreyan convict or not. But the hat and ears were cool.

It didn't take but a few seconds before a young, ragged-looking boy walked up to Strax and sat on his lap. Strax looked a bit uncomfortable at first, then resolved to hide his weakness on the battlefield.

"And what do you want..._girl?_" Strax asked imposingly.

The little boy shifted uncomfortably in the Sontaran's lap, as the Doctor leaned over to whisper in Strax's ear, "_It's a boy_."

Strax quickly recovered, groaning, and saying, "..._boy._"

"Well sir," the little boy began, "I would like a bicycle more than anything."

"_Well too bad!_" Strax shouted, nearly causing the children to scatter like frightened rats. Even the Doctor was taken aback, but he allowed the scene to continue, out of simple curiosity.

"I have here, in my bag," Strax started, reaching into his red sack of … 'toys,' "A Tricopulan Blood Worm." He pulled out a slimy, fattened, red worm in a jar from the bag. The child's eyes widened, and he stared at it curiously.

Strax continued, "The slime from this worm with paralyze your enemies for exactly two weeks, leaving them vulnerable to any kind of strike."

Finally, the Doctor intervened, horrified.

"Okaaaay," he said, grabbing the jar from Strax and chucking it behind him, "How about this, I'll give you two half crowns, and you can go and buy...whatever toy is popular this year." He pulled two silver coins from his coat pocket and dropped them in the kid's palms.

As the kid ran off excitedly, the Doctor pulled Strax aside, motioning to the others in line that the would be back in a moment.

"Look, Strax," the Doctor started. "You can't give children dangerous weapons and aliens and whatever else you have in that sack of yours."

Strax was taken back by this offence. "The weapons...err..._gifts _I am giving these pathetic human offspring are much more valuable and practical than these primitive forms of transportation. Such as this… _by-cycle."_

The Doctor ran his hands over his face and sighed wearily.

"Strax, Christmas is the season of cheer, and good wealth, and celebration. Not fighting and war, or whatever you Sontarans do at this time of the year."

"Sontarans do not celebrate holidays! We celebrate survival of the strong, the demise of the weak, the blood of our enemies running down our hands-"

"Yes I know," the Doctor cut in impatiently. "But you owe me a debt, and before that is paid, you will not partake in _Sontaran_ celebrations, if it harms anyone or anything around you. Do you understand?"

The disgruntled Sontaran sighed heavily, before replying hesitantly, "Yes..._sir._"

The Doctor smiled at Strax, patted his shoulder, then waved at the children as they headed back to the chair.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**A big thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Reviews and constructive feedback always appreciated!**


	10. Day 10: Nativity Part V

**A/N:**

**This was a very rushed chapter, so I apologize for any flaws or lack of substance. I was a bit pressed for time.**

**Even so, please enjoy. :)**

OoOoOoO

When the first three Doctors were nearing the outskirts of Bethlehem, their camels suddenly started when a wheezing, whirring, grinding noise filled the air.

"Woah now! Steady. Steady my boy!" The First Doctor managed to calm his beast down as a TARDIS began to visibly materialize in front of them. The other two followed suit; the Third Doctor easily forcing his camel to relax, and the Second having a bit more difficulty with his stubborn transportation.

"What were you thinking?" The First Doctor shouted as a new man exited the fully-materialized Time Capsule. This was a shorter, stouter man with curly black hair and a soft, cheery face. His apparel was riddled with question marks, and he held an umbrella close to his chest. He was puffing in air, seemingly out of breath. "Someone in Bethlehem could see the TARDIS!"

The Seventh Doctor ignored his original, saying his apparently urgent news between breaths.

"I've just gotten out of a meeting with King Herod, and I am sure you know what the decision is."

"Of course we don't," the Second Doctor scoffed. "You're after us."

"Use that oversized head of yours," the Third Doctor said nonchalantly. "And put two and two together. With the evidence we have scene so far, the outcome is rather easy to guess."

"Hmm, yes, I see," the original Doctor muttered distantly. "Very disturbing. King Herod is a suspicious man. If he knows of the prophecy concerning the child to be born-"

"Which he does," the Seventh interjected.

"Then we would want to bring harm to the child, to secure his position as king."

"Ah!" the Second Doctor exclaimed, having pieced it together himself. "We will warn the parents!"

"Yes, I think that would be best. It would be wise for them to retreat to Egypt as soon as they can. Herod cannot reach them there," the First Doctor concluded.

"Then it's settled," the Seventh Doctor smiled cheekily. "I'd best be off then."

"But we will see you there, yes?" the Second Doctor asked. "At the conclusion?"

"Yes, I expect to be there. I might get a bit side-tracked on the way, but I'll make it."

"Don't be late!" The original warned his elder.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm never late."

"Except for those countless times when you are," the Third Doctor retorted.

"Oh, hush now and get on with your business," the Seventh puffed, then went on his merry way before anyone could say anything else.

When the TARDIS was done dematerializing, the First Doctor once again led the way as they finished their journey.


	11. Day 11: Tommy

**A/N:**

**Another gloomy chapter for you. I really couldn't help myself. ^^" **

**This takes place immediately after the Last of the Time Lords. Which means there's a spoiler warning. Look out! ;)**

**The ending was actually suggested and written by my boyfriend, then revised by myself. So you can thank an incredible person for the following chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoO

After Martha had left him, the Doctor needed something new to fill in the empty silence that had come over the TARDIS. Although the TARDIS was always making noise - beeps, groans, echoes, grinds - these sounds had become nothing more than ambiance. He had spent so much time listening to them since there seemed to be an almost ever-present silence. They had shaped their patterns into his head, fitting into his ear-drums like water in a crack. They were almost inaudible to him now.

The Doctor couldn't think of a set destination, his mind seemed somewhere far off, even though he didn't know where it was himself. He had no idea where to go, when to go, or what to do right now, but he felt like he had to go somewhere. Anywhere.

And so he fixed the randomiser. The Doctor realized as he rewired the interface that the randomiser must have been installed in the TARDISes by some bloke who enjoyed the thrill of the chase as much as he did, or enjoyed the feeling of seeing somewhere he had never seen before, just as much as the Doctor did. Maybe he was afraid of something, or had to evade something. Or maybe, like the Doctor he just couldn't think all that well because his mind was on other things he didn't want to admit.

Oh…

Ah…

Yes...

The Doctor had almost forgotten..._he_ had installed the randomiser.

Well, no matter. He wasn't in the mood to ponder that any more deeply right now. In fact...he wasn't even sure what mood he was in, or what he was feeling.

Maybe he was tired.

Nah...he had gotten a good rest before Martha left, and it was only a few hours ago. Surely he wasn't still tired.

Maybe he was angry.

Angry that Martha had left him? No way! He deserved that. He had ruined her family, and she was only doing the right thing; taking care of them and picking up the pieces. It would be foolish for him to be angry at her. In fact, he should be angry at himself for destroying her family in the first place…

He might be.

Was he still mourning?

The Doctor hadn't cried that hard in a very long time. Of course, it had been embarrassing for him, crying in front of other people; Captain Jack, Martha, and her family. But they understood in the end…

It was only yesterday that the Master - the only other of his kind...the only other Time Lord - had refused to regenerate, and had died in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor had burned his body that same night, giving the Master a proper ceremony. Yes...the man had been his enemy, but he had also been a beacon of hope to the Doctor. The Master had been a sign that the Doctor wasn't actually alone in the Universe; that he wasn't the last one.

But now he was…

But was he still mourning about that? Did it really take this long to mourn? He wouldn't know; it was very rare that he allowed himself to mourn for very long. He had to keep going and forget his personal past - otherwise he would have stopped exploring a long time ago.

So that couldn't be it.

Was he excited?

Excited about what?

…

Of course. He almost forgot. Excited about the future. Or the past… Excited for new discoveries, new experiences, and new adventures. Excited to meet new people and new creatures. Excited to explore new civilizations, and to see things he had never seen before.

Sometimes he had to remind himself that there was still more to look forward to. And this reminder always put a spring in his step, and kept him going.

The Doctor activated the randomiser and it warbled into life, putting a smile on his face. He then threw the handbrake and clutched the edge of the console as the TARDIS flew through the turbulence of the Time Vortex.

He hoped the randomiser had good taste today - he could do with something happy and bright. Maybe a beach, or a warm summer's day.

But the randomiser seemed to have other plans.

When the TARDIS re materialized, the Doctor threw his coat on and rocketed out the door, not even bothering to check the monitor to see where he was first. It was more dangerous that way...but a whole lot more fun.

The Doctor stepped out expecting bright outside scenery, maybe warm weather with a gentle breeze.

But instead, he was met with the chill of a dark hospital room, and the howling wind of a blizzard outside.

"Well that just killed the mood…" He muttered, looking back at the TARDIS. He'd better get out of here quickly, before he got mopey. He hated hospitals...having had lots of bad experiences in them.

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

The Doctor stopped mid-step when he heard the quiet, quivering voice of a young child behind him. Turning around, he saw a little boy, about five or six, mostly hidden under the covers of his cot. Only two wide, blue eyes and a tuft of black hair could be seen peeking out from the top.

Such a young child...in a hospital alone. Where was his family?

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor smiled. "Sorry, just passing through. I'll be out of your hair in just a tick." And he took a step to leave again.

"No, please don't go!" The boy squeaked, revealing a bit more of himself. Something in the boy's voice made the Doctor stop. He just couldn't say no to that...innocence. That fear.

So he turned to face the cot again.

By Rassilon...this boy was scrawny.

"A stranger in the dark?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be afraid of me? Wouldn't you want me gone?"

"No…" the little boy said quietly. "This is the first time mama hasn't come to see me, even though it's Christmas Eve. I was scared that no one would come. I'm normally afraid of the dark, but when someone else is in the room with me, it really helps."

"Oh…" the Doctor said a bit awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He realized that the boy's mother probably hadn't made it because of the blizzard.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, getting a little more confident with this stranger. "And what's that box thing?"

He couldn't leave this child alone...especially on Christmas Eve. But he also couldn't stay long, in case a nurse came to check on the boy.

Despite this, the Doctor pulled a chair closer to the cot and sat down, looking at the boy with a smile.

"I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not," the boy said defensively, pulling himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs and arms. "You're not my doctor."

"I'm not _your _Doctor. I'm just _the _Doctor."

"What's your _real _name?" The boy asked forcefully, puffing out his chest and looking at the stranger with childish impatience.

"It's the Doctor," the Time Lord replied, matching the boy's position by crossing his legs and arms, and puffing his chest out slightly. He looked back at the boy with playful indignation.

"No it's not! That's not a real name."

"Fine." The Doctor said with over exaggerated exasperation. "I'm John Smith."

The boy smiled and uncrossed his arms, content with that answer.

"Now your turn," the Doctor smiled, loosening up and returning to his natural position.

"I'm Thomas Baines." he smiled. "Or just Tommy."

The Doctor held out his hand, "Well 'Thomas Baines, or just Tommy,' it's a privilege to meet you."

Tommy accepted the handshake with a giggle. "You too."

"What are you doing in the hospital?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been here for a few days." Thomas explained. "I've been getting very dizzy and had a lot of pain in my chest." He points to the left side of his chest to emphasize. "Mama says I'm going to need a new heart soon. The doctors are keeping me here so they can watch me." He thought for a second. "Speakin' of mama, do you know where she is? Do you know what's keeping her?"

"Well... I don't know for sure, but it is snowing really hard outside." the Doctor told him. "I bet she's doing her best to come see you though." His chest ached when he thought about the boy's condition. He was so young!

"I sure hope so. I really miss her."

The Doctor tried to hurry and change the subject. "How old are you, Thomas?"

"Six years old." he replied and held up seven fingers.

The Doctor grinned and gently pushed one of the boy's fingers down. "Six."

"Six." Thomas smiled proudly.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to go home." he said. "I haven't been home for days and I miss my dog really bad."

This hit the Doctor in both of his hearts. "I bet your dog misses you too. And it'll be nice when you're finally able to return home. But are there no toys you want? Nothing you want from Santa Claus?"

"Well... I love superheroes. Batman is my favorite. I want a Batman cape, a Batman mask and a Batman action figure too!" Thomas said this with such enthusiasm that the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"I'll put in a good word with the big man." the Doctor assured Thomas. "But I'd best be off now."

"To go tell Santa?"

"To go tell Santa." he confirmed. But then something came to his mind, and he was on his feet in an instant. "Oh but before I go, I have an early Christmas present for you. Be right back!" And the Doctor dashed off into the TARDIS.

Thomas's face lit up at the prospect of a present and he sat up straighter than he had the whole time the Doctor was here.

When the Doctor emerged, he held a small nightlight in the shape of a dog. "Battery powered so you can hold it with you whenever you want." the Doctor smiled. "To turn it on, just push his nose."

Thomas took the light from the Doctor's hands politely yet excitedly and pushed his nose. A soft glow illuminated the dark hospital room. "It's perfect. Thank you!" he leans over the side of the bed railing and gives the Doctor a hug.

"I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you either." the Doctor smiled and returned the child's hug.

And he never did forget him.

One early January night, the Doctor was watching the BBC news on his monitor when they ran a short story about a boy who died during a heart transplant surgery. They said he died from a machine malfunction. The boy's name: Thomas Baines.

"Thomas..." the Doctor sighed, his eyes stinging. Of course...of course that happened. What else would happen? Because whenever the Doctor touched someone, he ruined their lives.

And in this case, he took it away.

Without even thinking about it, the Doctor ran to the console room in the TARDIS and punched in the coordinates of the graveyard that Thomas had been buried in. It didn't take long at all to get there, and when the TARDIS fully re materialized, the Doctor picked up a small box he had kept by the door and stepped outside into the graveyard, not even bothering to put his trench coat on. Rain poured down from the heavens and thunder dominated the Doctor's ears. But nothing would stop him from completing his mission.

He walked around looking for a headstone that bore the name of his deceased friend. He found it quickly, and simply stood in front of it, examining it, unable to do anything else. A bouquet of flowers lied on the base, slumping and ruined due to the cruel rain.

Finally, he found the words to say.

"I said I'd never forget you, Thomas. I meant to give these to you after you had your surgery but I guess I won't get that chance. So here..." He opens the box and sets down a Batman cape, a Batman mask, and a Batman action figure next to his headstone. "Merry Christmas, Thomas Baines."

And with that, the Doctor stood in the rain for several more moments, silent tears slipping down his cheeks, before turning away.


End file.
